Dungeons and Duel Monsters
by Sammygu3
Summary: Yuugo and Rin play dungeons and dragons with some other commons.


Speeding down the vast amount of road ways that the city had to offer was one of Yuugo's favorite things to do. He enjoyed just feeling the wind rush past him and the run-down buildings speed by. Nothing seemed to matter when he was on his bike, especially when he had Rin either riding pillion with him or even when she was driving her own d-wheel. They didn't even have to be dueling, he just enjoyed being able to ride next to her.

He had gotten too wrapped up in his own thoughts when he noticed three thick books falling from Tops. He slammed on the break as fast as he could, without accidentally spinning out of control. It wasn't the first time he's seen books being tossed off the side of the city above. Things like text books, required reading for schools, and sometimes even work books weren't exactly a rare sight at certain points in time. Those things were usually tossed off at the end of school however, it just so happened it was closer to the start of school than it was the end of school. So either some rich prick really hated what they had to learn and decided to just buy another text after chucking them off the side or, the more likely reason, some poor sap was bullied and their text books thrown off the side and then mocked about losing said books.

None of this mattered to Yuugo though, as he had more important things to worry about, like avoiding the books that were falling from the sky. Reason didn't matter, it was either stop as fast as you could or face the damage the books would cause and or face a concussion. Both options did not appeal to him at all. Luckily for him, he managed to skid to a stop just short of the landing path of the books.

He looked over his shoulders to make sure so not was behind him and went and parked his bike off to the side. He took his helmet off and hung it on the handle bars of his precious d-wheel . He ran to the books and picked them up off the ground and then ran back out of the road just in case other wheeled vehicles decided to take this back road home from work. The books were somewhat worn from use, but the books were actually fairly new and, judging by the Knight, a scantily clad woman who looked to be doing magic, and an elf with a bow and arrow fighting a red eyes black dragon featured on the cover of one of the three books, these were not school text books.

Yuugo had seen something like this before in one or two card shops, though really there were usually only one or two in stock. It had caught his eye once or twice, but the owners of the shops where the books were available had this strict policy of if you can't afford it right there on the spot then you can't handle them at all. The rule was dumb and talk about pointless! No one who went to those stores could even afford them! Yuugo was somewhat convinced the shopkeepers were just keeping the books as a sort of trophy or accomplishment saying we do well enough to afford this book as stock. He had never seen anyone ever pick up the books and the price tag they had was big enough to make sure that no one could pick them up.

Yuugo flipped over the bigger book to look at what the Tops even priced it at. The price tag read that the book was only about 6,642 yen, or it was when the book was bought, it probably less now since the book was about maybe just a year or two years old Yuugo would guess. Unsurprisingly the books up in Tops brand new were actually cheaper than the used books down in the Commons, to even get a book brand new in commons was a rarity in and of itself. Yuugo looked at the version number and the book turned out to be a couple versions ahead of the ones found in the card shops. Yuugo looked over the prices of each of the books and was amazed how low the prices were compared to the books the card shops were. All together the books were just 19,866 yen! That was a steal of a price! The books in the shops were each marked up 10,000 yen from the prices that were listed on these books. So if he ever did want to buy them from the stores he'd have to pay up 49,890 yen, which that didn't even include the sales tax! It was way more money than Yuugo hoped to have at this point, so having the books in his hands was somewhat unbelievable.

He finally opened one of the books and looked over the pages to see if there were any pages missing. Beside a couple folded corners and some writing in pen, the book wasn't harmed at all. Everything was readable and even the pen writing turned out to be useful. He checked the other books, he went to the book titled Monster Manual and flipped through it, it actually turned out to be in better condition than the first book he went through. Next he went through the last book and well, it was probably the worst condition wise. That wasn't to say it was in terrible condition, just there seemed that this last book had been used much more and had much more pen writing in it. It was obvious to Yuugo that the books were well loved by their previous owner.

He pocketed the books in the bag he had currently and got back on his motor cycle. He had to show Rin what he had found!

* * *

This will just be a dumb story about Yuugo and Rin playing Dungeons and dragons with a couple other people in Commons. This is probably gonna be dumb. Based on a head cannon that Yuugo plays DND literally all because of his dice monsters. Enjoy.


End file.
